An image forming apparatus includes a base on a main body, a joint at a distal end of the base, an arm fixed to the joint, and a panel surface at a distal end of the arm. The image forming apparatus holds the panel surface on the arm using a tilt mechanism. An operation panel is allowed to move in a certain degree of a range by the joint and the tilt mechanism.
Further, an image forming apparatus with a finisher includes paper discharge destinations on both the left and right sides. The image forming apparatus discharges a sheet onto a tray on the right side and discharges a sheet onto a tray on the upper side of the finisher on the left side.
The paper discharge destination for a print by the image forming apparatus is selected by a user input to the operation panel. An attribute of a sheet, designation of a side of a sheet to be discharged, and the like are switched and input to the operation panel.
However, a moving range of the operation panel is limited. A position of panel operation and a position where a sheet is discharged are far apart from each other. Operability of the operation panel by the user is not high. This is inconvenient for the user.